The present invention concerns a sight, which is adjustable for sighting in targets at various distances through elevation of a sighting unit by rotation about a pivot. The sighting unit may remain positioned in a fixed orientation with respect to an axis. The sight is useful in aiming in weaponry, especially archery.
In the field of archery, numerous bow sights are known. See, e.g., Archery Specialists Catalog 2001, Johnny Morris Bass Pro Shops, Springfield, Mo., pages 36-40. See also, Lorocco, U.S. pat. No. 5,442,861, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Recently, a simple orbiting pin sight for archery bows was developed by Patrick A. Manns of Yale, Mich. See, present FIGS. 1-3. That sight, essentially without more, is adjustable for sighting in targets at various distances through elevation of a pin 1 set on a simple rotating disc 2 that is attached to an arm 3 for attachment in a conventional manner to the bow frame.
Other projectile-type weapons such as crossbows, grenade launchers, and shot-or bullet-launching firearms, can involve sighting targets of various distances. Sights generally adjust for elevation through vertical movement of a sight elevator.
It would be desirable to improve upon the foregoing.
The present invention provides an orbiting sight comprising a pivotable sight-mounting member; and, attached in a pivoting relationship to said member, a sighting unit, the attachment being such that the sighting unit can remain positioned in a fixed orientation in relation to an axis. Provided as well, in a projectile-type weapon other than an archery bow, the improvement comprises an orbiting sight comprising a pivotable sight-mounting member; and, attached to said member, a sighting unit. The orbiting sight can be attached to weaponry such as a crossbow, grenade launcher, shotgun, rifle, or handgun, but preferably to a hand-held archery bow, most especially when the sighting unit of the orbiting sight is a unit which can remain positioned in a fixed orientation in relation to an axis.
The invention is useful in target acquisition in weaponry. Significantly by the invention target acquisition is improved dramatically. In particular, scope-type sighting units can be employed in archery and be easily adjusted for targets of various distances. Numerous further advantages attend the invention.